<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunting Shadows by Siriusfan13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178971">Hunting Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13'>Siriusfan13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rurouni Kenshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after Toba Fushimi, Yamagata Aritomo visits Katsura with an offer for his hitokiri. Please R&amp;R! Thanks!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunting Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I still don't own anything Ruroken. Nothing has changed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hunting Shadows</strong>
</p><p>"<em>There is a time for departure even when there's no certain place to go."<br/>-Tennessee Williams</em></p><hr/><p>Ten years. It was a long time to be looking for someone. Although, if I were totally honest with myself, I hadn't actually been looking for most of that time.</p><p>When he'd disappeared after Toba Fushimi, I'd assumed he was stashed away in a safe house somewhere. Or dead. And the one person who likely would have known, made himself as useless to me as possible.</p><p>He had been laughing at me when I'd asked. Oh, not out loud. He was far too controlled for that. But his eyes betrayed him. It had taken the rest of us awhile to figure out that Battousai had gone missing. We'd had too many other things to worry about at the time. I suppose we all just assumed that Katsura's pet would be there waiting for us. It had never occurred to us that he had a mind of his own. Or that Katsura would allow him to leave.</p><p>According to Katsura, it just hadn't seemed worth mentioning. "I've never been expected to explain my actions before. Not when it pertains to a soldier," he'd responded, simply, drinking his tea. "And it isn't as though he's tied to me anymore." He smiled faintly. "He isn't even Choshu. Why would I care what happens to him?"</p><p><em>Why </em>do<em> you?</em> I remember having thought. <em>Why are you protecting him? What are you trying to protect him </em>from<em>?</em></p><p>I'd drunk my own tea, angry. "We aren't just talking about <em>some soldier</em>, Katsura-san." I'd gritted my teeth. Nearly crushed the cup in my hand. I'd had a terrible temper back then. And Katsura was infuriating. He always had been, and I'd always hated having to deal with him and his private agendas. I had worked closely with both Katsura and Takasugi in the past. I preferred Takasugi. "You know why I need him, Katsura-san." <em>What are </em>you<em> planning to use him for? What safehouse have you stashed him away at, claiming he'd "just left?"</em></p><p>Katsura's eyebrow had raised, and he'd set his cup down firmly at that. A sure sign that I'd gotten under his skin. Good. "I suspect," he'd replied, curtly, "that you need him for the same purpose that Okubo gave when <em>he</em> visited me." His eyes were cold.</p><p>I wasn't particularly surprised that Okubo had come, though Katsura's apparent irritation with him intrigued me. "Okubo-san realizes that he's a liability as well, then. Is he trying to drag Battousai into the police force?" I chuckled. <em>Stupid idea</em>. I'd heard that's where some of our Mibu friends had gone. "They'll tear each other apart if he's put in with any Shinsengumi." I'd taken more tea, feeling a little smug. "I plan on offering him something better. A government position. A safe, honorable place where we can watch him."</p><p>Katsura's eyes remained suspicious. "You don't intend to kill him, then?" he asked lightly, as though we were discussing the quality of a sword. Then again… I suppose that's exactly what we were doing.</p><p>Still, I'd nearly choked when he'd suggested death. "<em>Kill</em> him? Is he that unstable?" I hadn't expected <em>that</em>. Of all the kiheitai, that boy had impressed me the most. Because of his skill, certainly. But most specifically because of his level head and loyalty. Our government needed that. Just as it needed the respect and trust he drew from his comrades. Men who had already accepted comfortable positions where their skills, and secrets, would remain safe within our ranks. That was one thing I'd learned a long time ago. Always offer the best before someone else can offer better. But Okubo had come offering <em>death</em>? "Has he changed so much in the past year?"</p><p>"No. He's changed very little in the past year. But Okubo doubted me." Katsura's expression was dark. Was he actually <em>glowering</em>? "He's already dealt with another 'liability' of mine."</p><p>"I have no intention of being so rash-"</p><p>"I couldn't tell you where he is if I wanted to," he'd responded shortly. "He left me three months ago. Directly after Toba Fushimi." His voice had lowered, as he stared off behind me.</p><p>I turned to see a daisho on its stand. Battered saya. Certainly not Katsura's.</p><p>I looked back at my companion, surprise and confusion at war within me. "His?"</p><p>Katsura had nodded. "He returned them to me when he left." He'd finally looked back at me. "I doubt you will find him, Yamagata-san. He is now unarmed. Highly recognizable." He took a sip of his tea. "And murder makes many enemies." A strange look in his eyes. "I suspect he is already dead."</p><p>I'd nodded, returning to my tea. Katsura knew the boy better than I had. And I doubted he was lying. Something about his demeanor leant authenticity to his words. He was unhappy with this turn of events. I wasn't really surprised. That boy had done his will for five years. Connections are made, even between such different people.</p><p>I would finish my tea and leave, then. If Battousai was truly gone, then my business was done.</p><p>We drank in silence. Finally, I'd stood, giving my goodbyes. Apologizing for my intrusion. Politely thanking him for his store of useless information.</p><p>He politely responded.</p><p>But at the door, I realized that I had to ask the question that had been eating at me. "Did he say why he left it?"</p><p>I didn't have to explain. Katsura knew exactly what I meant. "No. But I'd understood. He was breaking his last ties with us. He left his name with me as well. Battousai is no more."</p><p>A faint smile graced my lips as I thought back to that stone statue of a boy. The child-killer who apparently had more leeway from Katsura than any soldier deserved. Yet who, from what I'd heard, had never betrayed his trust…</p><p>"I highly doubt that he broke all ties," I'd replied thoughtfully. "Even if that <em>is</em> what he'd intended."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>My back was still toward him. "Remember that I have met him, Katsura-san. I've never seen one so loyal as that boy was to you. I don't think he'd break that. I suspect you'd only have to send word out, and he'd return."</p><p>"I would never ask that of him."</p><p>"That's why he'd come back if you did." I smiled, suddenly feeling tired. "<em>You</em> are his last tie to us."</p><p>I'd left him with those words.</p><p>We'd never discussed Battousai again.</p><p>And I'd never thought of hunting the boy again until just before Katsura's death… when the rumors began to reach my ears.</p><p>When Battousai had finally returned from the north. From Hokkaido by the sounds of it. When he drew near enough for the hitokiri killing spree to begin to reach me.</p><p>Though he was now apparently able to kill in two… three… <em>five</em> places at once. His style had grown sloppy, and constantly changed. He'd died his hair black. His scar had healed. He'd grown a beard.</p><p>He'd grown by three feet.</p><p>Even without the obvious discrepancies. Without the impossibilities. Even if the descriptions had matched <em>perfectly</em>, I wouldn't have believed it. Maybe of others. Not of him. He had never killed needlessly. He wouldn't now. I was sure of it. But, imposters don't crop up without reason. Legends don't rise from the dead without cause.</p><p>He had been missing by then for eight years without a trace. Perhaps it would take me eight more to find him, but it was worth the try, now that I knew he was out there. Even after all of that time, I still wanted the boy who had been Katsura's sword.</p><p>In the ninth year of Meiji, I began hunting again…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Please review!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p><p>Sirius:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>